creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story? First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 Archive 11 I'm 33 and a half I think it was Tom Bergeron who once noted, "People seem to be less enthusiastic about aging as they get older. You never hear someone say, 'I'm 87 and a half!'" Judging by the first thirty seconds of this clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhic3atZEEk, though, maybe it's best that we don't age backwards. You're certainly welcome :-) Raidra (talk) 03:07, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Dang, Jay's going to be ticked that I sullied a talk page before he did. ~runs and hides~ Raidra (talk) 03:08, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Another Feedback Request Hey Banningk So you may remember the first draft of a story I put up on the writer's workshop. I wrote a few more drafts! I'm pretty happy with this final one, but I'm not sure whether it matches quality standards though, because at this point I'm too close to it. I was wondering if you'd like to check it out and leave some feedback on this newer version. Here is the link to the story as it is right now. (and Here is the first draft again if that matters to you) Thanks again, EtherBot (talk) 09:35, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Here we go again Here’s an update I hoped I wouldn’t have to make, but unfortunately, it happened again. Earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. She’s now down to eight and a half (which I think is the same number as Nightmare on Elm Street movies). I’m ticked off at doctors at this point. However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Thanks again for your continued well-wishes. On a lighter note, I saw someone make an interesting comment recently. Buzz Aldrin was recently evacuated from Antarctica due to health concerns. Thankfully he's okay, but I thought it was funny to see someone joke, "Tobit tried to go after Buzz Aldrin." Raidra (talk) 00:55, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Hyraaq Tobit and the Stonewashed Jeans Sweet! You could even have a Hiya Tobit line for the kiddies. The only downside is there will be haters saying, "Well, I created an OC for a creepypasta! Why wasn't my completely unoriginal, one-dimensional, cliched rip-off character that nobody cares about made into a shirt too!?" I agree. She seems to be doing well and is in good spirits. Last night she even called the house to make sure my aunt and I made it back all right. We're thankful because we know things could be worse. Thank you, we appreciate that. :-D Best wishes to you and yours too! Merry Christmas and God bless! Raidra (talk) 01:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:17, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Righto! (I'm not sure why I randomly turned British there. Maybe it's the influence of the brothers from the Tobit series) Raidra (talk) 16:16, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Mom had an appointment today. He said the right foot is looking good, but he’d like to have another look at the left foot in a week. Things have been going well. Also, it looks like that lowlife that was ripping off Creeparoni got shut down. Good riddance to bad rubbish! I hope you and yours are doing well. Raidra (talk) 00:24, January 11, 2017 (UTC) stolen content Hey buddy, I came across a youtube channel that decided to directly rip off Creeparoni's content and post it as their own. Several of the videos were mine and some others I noticed were yours. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOQFjihcr1AI8JjWmGAa-sA Whitney and Mike are filing a copyright claim against the channel, but in the meantime, I sent this message to the channel owner. Perhaps you would like to send one of your own to encourage this person not to pull this kind of thing against one of our most favorite narrators again. This video sounds and looks a helluva lot like a good friend of mine's work....yet I do not see her name anywhere on this video. I am the author of this story as well as several other stories on your channel. The creator of those videos has my permission to post those narrations...YOU DO NOT. '' ''This is your one and final warning to remove all content associated with my name. I would recommend doing the same for all the other stolen content on this channel, but that is not my place to say. However, with my stories...I am VERY serious. You have 24 hours to comply DTH Darn lowlife! (A plagiarized title) I plan too, thanks. :-) That's good to hear! I'm sure Tristan will do fine, and I'm glad to hear Neomi has such a work ethic (Just make sure she doesn't work herself too hard). I know it makes a person proud to have loved ones doing well. Take care! Raidra (talk) 03:54, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: New story Okay, I have it pasted onto a word processor for perusal! From the little I've seen so far it looks like it's going to be a good one. Nice profile pic, by the way. Best wishes! Raidra (talk) 15:08, January 19, 2017 (UTC)